


Kass - The Price of Pleasure

by Oppreciator



Series: Kass - The Price of Pleasure [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Ball Expansion, Ball Growth, Big Ass, Big Balls, Body Modification, Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Cum Inflation, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futa, Futanari, Futanari on female, Growth, Huge Breasts, Huge balls, Inflation, Large Ass, Large Balls, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Muscle, Other, Paizuri, Science Fiction, bimbo, cumflation, excessive cum, expansion, huge ass, hyper, hyper balls, hyper breasts, hyper cock, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oppreciator/pseuds/Oppreciator
Summary: Kass, a spacefaring mercenary, is given more trouble than she expected from her augmented futanari cock
Series: Kass - The Price of Pleasure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122398
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Kass - The Price of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> WARNING. WARNING. INCOMING TRANSMISSION DETECTED. WARNING. WARNING.  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Hello! You! Yes you, the one reading this! This story is a work of erotic fiction set in a science fiction future, used as a method of exploring extreme fetishes! If you are not a fan of things such as: Hypers, Futanari, Massive Bodily Expansion and Extreme Body Modification, please close this window and return to your normal activities. Or find another story to read. 
> 
> If, however, you find those things to be to your taste, please enjoy!  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> TRANSMISSION ENDS.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had been stuck in the Landing Pool for three days now, and Kass was beginning to get bored. Unable to shift her ship out of orbit lest she run the risk of losing her spot on the queue, forcing her to start this whole thing over again, she had been compelled to find other means of entertainment and… Distraction. She spent her time watching every holotape, checked every diagnostic board, and had lost count of the number of times she had read the owner’s manual for the Wayward Wanderer. 

But she was running out of ways to keep herself focused, and the less focused she was the more relentlessly horny she became. She couldn’t risk that, not on her own ship. She’d heard horror stories of Futanari less endowed than she was who let themselves go too far on their own ships. Eventually the oxygen recyclers would get blocked, or gods forbid they blow out their own airlocks, and if Kass was being honest with herself that wasn’t the death she had ever envisioned for herself.

So she sat in her pilot seat, eyes clamped shut, and waited for her permission to land at Sirius Station 4. The Sirius System was one of the largest human colonies inside “Earth Space'', aside from Alpha Centauri, and also one of the most wealthy. Filled to the brim with Traders, Entertainment, Shopping Districts and their primary attractions, the Premiere Pleasure Palaces. It was the ideal place for Spacers like Kass to come in search of work, while also the perfect place for a Futa to come and let off some steam.

Kass furrowed her brow, the effort of keeping herself calm causing a thin sheen of sweat to form, and her deep crimson hair was beginning to stick to her scalp. Showering had recently become out of the question, lest she run the risk of waking the beast, and her jumpsuit was slowly beginning to feel more and more claustrophobic. Kass wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold out, nearly a week of hyper jumping, and now three days of dull, monotonous orbiting. She should never have let it go this long. She knew she should have grabbed some relaxants on her way out of the Polaris System. But no, she’d gone longer than this before, she thought it was worth the risk. It might have been if she’d remembered to book a slot in the Sirius System’s Landing Registry before making the jump.

A ping from her instruments snapped her to attention. Permission to land! Finally! With something to focus on, she trained her mind on her one true passion: Flying. With a practiced hand she banked her ship to starboard, the engines purring appreciatively from her expert touch, and a smile played across Kass’ lips. The smile turned to a grunt, as a kick from her portside engine sent shockwaves through her body. Her restraints were tested even further, as the tremors passed through her groin and into her taut ballsack, all thoughts of showing off fleeing her mind. She needed to land. Now.

She brushed a crimson lock of hair from her eye line and focused on the quickest viable route to the Sirius Station Docking bay. She joined the constant influx of other Pilots and Spacers trying to land at this cosmic hotspot, careful not to push her ship too hard. She loved the old bird, but her engines were in dire need of repair, and if she tried to coax too much out of them they’d make sure she felt the reverbs. Frankly, she wasn’t sure her balls could take any more of that right now. She wove her starship between the lanes of passenger liners, pleasure yachts and cargo haulers, earning what she was sure were several harsh curses in a hundred different languages she didn’t understand. She got that, she’d probably also sympathise with them if she wasn’t one of the best pilots this side of Earth Space. She also knew that well over half of the pilots flying in and out of this station probably claimed the same, but as she approached the hangar bay without a single bump or scrape on her paint, she knew she had the skill to back it up.

The Wayward Wanderer passed through the hazy blue shield that contained the atmosphere of her chosen landing field, and set down neatly in its designated landing zone. With a hiss of decompressing gas as the internal atmosphere equalised with that of the station outside. For the first time in over a week her ship was still, no vibrations coming from either of the engines or the fusion reactor nestled beneath the ship, and Kass allowed herself to take a moment to relax and revel in the silence that she suddenly found herself in. Those few quiet moments however were spoiled after a twinge from her nether regions reminded her of one of the reasons why she was here. She released the harness that buckled her to the flight chair, which hugged her large breasts closer to her body that she would have liked, and with a stretch and a groan of effort she forced herself to walk from the cockpit.

While the cockpit was a mass of terminals and flight controls, the rest of the ship was essentially one large cargo container with engines strapped to either side of it, with a cramped area segregated off to make up her living quarters. They were sparse, without any decorations or personal items marking the room out as hers. She’d had to sell most of her personal belongings over the years just to survive. All that remained was a small closet that kept the few different sets of clothes that she owned, a storage chest that kept her blaster and a few emergency supplies, and a bed just big enough for two people to fit on if the snuggled real close. Though she may not have kept many personal belongings here, it didn’t mean that she wouldn’t often bring people here to mark them as her own.

Taking great care not to excite herself too much, Kass stripped out of her jumpsuit and tossed it to one side. She didn’t allow herself to revel in her nudity for too long, as she pulled out her last clean jumpsuit from her closet. It was made of a sturdy dark green fabric, with pockets hidden everywhere you wouldn’t expect them. It also had hidden bits of tech, like inertial dampeners and a personal atmosphere regulator woven into the lining, which made living aboard a fragile freighter like this actually reasonable for extended periods of time.

Tossing the jumpsuit onto her bunk, Kass spent a few more moments digging around in the bottom of the closet. Eventually she pulled out one of her sturdiest support bras and slipped into it, the material hugging her large breasts together. Kass never was one for anything fancy, and she far preferred the practicality and support from her bra when it came to taking up mercenary work, especially when each of her breasts slightly outsized her own head.

Handling her cock was a different matter. Almost reverentially, she slipped the sensitive shaft down the right pant leg of her jumpsuit. She’d learned a long time ago not to bother with underwear unless absolutely necessary. Anything she wore tended to end up either ruined with her leaking, or destroyed entirely, and she’d decided that unless she needed to either run somewhere or was likely to get in a fight then she’d forgo that particular luxury.

Kass zipped the jumpsuit up as far as it would go and checked herself over in the mirror. She didn’t look great; her crimson hair was a mess not benefited by the fact that she’d been cutting it herself for the past few months, and her amber eyes were dark-rimmed. At least her toned, muscular body still managed to catch people’s eyes, at least that’s how she liked to think of it. She’d worked hard to build up this physique, and she preferred to think that it was the reason that people’s eyes followed her wherever she went, rather than the two globes of pale flesh that were the result of lucky genetics up top, or the bulging result of a dark drunken night a few years ago down below. There were times when she resented her augmented cock and balls, and more often there were times when she really, really didn’t. Slipping into her favourite leather jacket, Kass was ready to go.

Stepping out of her cramped living quarters, Kass lowered the cargo hatch and looked out over the landing field. She'd requested a Loader Droid when she’d first contacted the station three days ago to help offload what cargo she did have aboard. As much as she was here to relieve herself, she still had business to conduct. When they arrived she spent a few minutes instructing the Loaders on what to do, more running on instinct than anything else. Her mind was far too distracted to listen to what she was really saying, and organising cargo drop-offs was something she was fairly confident she could do in her sleep at this point. Once that was done, she wound her way through the landing field and approached a small booth at the end. 

A short man sat behind the counter, in some cultures his facial features might have been described as “elvish” with smooth, pointed features and pale skin that almost glowed underneath the phosphorescence of the lights above. 

“Landing permit and Identification, please,” he said, in a wispy, bored voice. Pulling a small data pad from the inside pocket of her jacket, Kass flicked through to the necessary documentation. She always found this vaguely embarrassing. Ever since body modification had become a galaxy-spanning practice, almost all forms of identification needed to record what exact modifications had been done to the person in question. Whether it be a prosthetic hand transplant, internal organ replacement, or a two-foot long slab of girlcock that was irreversibly attached to your body. And all that just a few rows below your age, height and date of birth. It was even more embarrassing when the official in question’s eyes stopped to hover over the small red “H” next to the modifications. She saw him mouth the word “Hyper” to himself, and she forced herself to look away.

She could feel the faint sense of fear and trepidation coming off him. Not because she was modified, clearly he had had some work done himself to get ears that pointed. Unfortunately, this wasn’t exactly new to her. Any time someone found out just how “gifted” she was they became wary of her. Futanari didn’t have the greatest of reputation at the best of times, earning renown for uncontrollable libidos and a destructive sense of sexual competitiveness. Combine that with the Hyper trait and it acted like a force multiplier on all of their most ravenous instincts to breed, it was no wonder the Landing Official eyed her with suspicion. 

Kass despised the prejudice, even though she was finding it hard to totally disagree with them. 10 days without release was beginning to take its toll on her, and while she wasn’t running around sticking her cock into everything that moved, it was taking a large amount of control to stop her from getting stiff in the middle of this hangar bay. She refused to be painted by the same brush used on other Hyper Futas though. Sure she was having to focus a little harder than usual, but she’d not gone out and destroyed any habitation blocks with her cum yet had she? No, she hadn’t, though she’d come close once before… But that was in the past, and she’d promised herself that she’d never get that bad again.

She snatched back her datapad, causing the small man behind the counter to flinch. “Is that everything,” she snapped.

Okay, so maybe the 10 days of backing up were getting to her a little, so what? You didn’t have to be a futa to get a little frustrated after a week and a half of abstinence.

“O-oh er, no, that will be all,” the man babbled out, “Please enter the door to the left for transport into the inner city, enjoy your s-stay on Sirius 4.” 

He practically yelled those final words, and she could see that he was having to fight himself to not duck beneath the counter. She couldn’t see someone as weak and cowardly as that staying employed in this station much longer than a week, especially not if all it took to spook them was a well built Futanari with a cock thicker than his tiny little arms.

As she passed from the harsh glow of the Landing Zone into the softly lit transport Hub, Kass finally let her shoulders relax. The hard part was over now, she thought to herself. Though all it took was another twinge from her groin for her to look down, observing the increasingly noticeable tent her cock and balls made in her pants. Perhaps the Hard Part was only just beginning. It took a lot of effort on her part not to let her prominent bulge brush against anyone as she mingled into the crowds of other Spacers and Tourists as they all waited for the arrival of the shuttle into the station proper.

The silver, pill-shaped passenger shuttle glided softly into the platform, and once she had taken her seat, she leaned back and thought about what her plans were for the rest of the day. She needed accommodation, though on the Sirius Station there was little other choice for her than the Pleasure Palaces. Large hotel chains that catered to customers who wished to relieve themselves, they indulged all kinds of kinks and fetishes, having a staff comprised almost exclusively of Modders; people who had purposefully cybernetically modified their own body for personal gratification, and due to the unstoppably horny nature of the human race, almost unanimously for sexual reasons. If there was a fetish out there, no matter how obscure, you could be certain that the Pleasure Palaces catered for it. 

“Ahhh,” Kass sighed, as she sank into the plush seating of the transport shuttle. A lecherous grin spread across Kass’ face as she imagined what she wanted. She needed to be able to stretch, that’s for certain. It wasn’t any fun unless she could bury her entire cock inside of whichever slut she was giving it to. There was nothing that set her off more than cumming balls deep inside them, and watching as their stomach ballooned out as they struggled to contain all of her thick, virile, volumino-

*Snap*

Kass looked down at her crotch again, just in time to catch the first thread split on the hemline of her pants. “This is getting out of hand” she mumbled to herself.

She’d gone long stints without ejaculating before but she couldn’t remember the last time that she’d gotten this desperate, and it would have concerned her more if her twitching, throbbing member wasn’t demanding every ounce of concentration she had in order not to pop the mother of all boners in the middle of the transport shuttle. A rumble in the base of her groin, and she felt another stitch go in her trousers. She’d only experienced a tremor like that on very few occasions but in the past, it had taken over two weeks to get to this stage. And as her pants began to feel tighter and tighter, there was no denying what was happening to her now. Her balls were getting bigger again. Fear tugged at the edge of Kass’ mind as the ramifications tried to take hold, but she pushed it down, certain that as long as she could properly relieve herself in the next hour or so, everything should be fine. She forced herself to look out of the window next to her, in some vain attempt to distract herself from her growing, pulsing situation down below.

As the capsule finally pulled into the terminal, Kass hurried for the exit hatch. As she barged past several surprised travellers, a few of them looked as if they were preparing to throw abuse her way, but as she knocked them aside they must have caught a look at her figure. Whether it was the constrained muscles inside her jumpsuit or the telltale bulge of a futa reaching the limits of her control, they must have decided it simply wasn’t worth provoking her any further.

Kass’ main concern, however, was the structural integrity of her pants. True, her focus on maintaining control was wavering as images of naked, busty women flashed through her mind, but she was determined to keep her body under control. She hadn’t had a major incident in over a year, and she wasn’t about to break that streak. Also, she wasn’t sure she could bear the embarrassment of flashing the entire Arrivals Zone with her meaty, semi-flaccid cock.

Kass moved as fast as she could, a feat not easily carried out with a little over 10 pounds of girlcock weighing her front down considerably. She burst out onto one of Sirius Station’s five main streets and was bombarded with neon lights and flashing colours. Advertisements and holoscreens glared at her from every angle, and once her eyes had time to adjust, Kass saw just what they were advertising. 

The Pleasure Palace’s slogans were being blasted around for all to see. All manner of naked figures: Men, women and all those in-between were being laid out before her, both figuratively and literally. Family-friendly it was not, but then all family-baring ships would have been sent to one of the other three Sirius Stations. The concept of shame had long been abandoned in this sector of the station, and the Pleasure Palaces had jumped on the opportunity it presented. Kass knew that her burgeoning erection would not be denied for much longer, but she was almost spoiled for choice. However, once she caught sight of a particular sign Kass knew exactly what she wanted, after all, she’d always been a sucker for a pretty blonde.

The interior of the “Blonde Bombshell”, one of the Pleasure Palace’s many different chains, didn’t exactly line up with the traditional idea of what a hotel lobby should be. Lined with several rows of terminals, it seemed much more in line with a fast-food restaurant than a hotel lobby. It could be intimidating for anyone not familiar with the process. In fact, fast-food was an apt comparison considering the services they provided.

Kass had made use of their particular services a few times in the past, but more often she liked to take the more traditional approach. Set up in a bar, cock her leg just right to show off the goods, and wait for the ones that were either slutty enough or drunk enough to take her up on the silent offer. She’d show them a good time, take them around town, make sure that it was a night to remember. Then she’d take them back to her ship and fuck them long and hard all night long. And if they were good enough she’d go all day long the day after as well. That was the way she normally liked to do things, you’re much more likely to come across people with interesting or diverse mods that way too. There was no time for that approach right now however, so she strode towards one of the terminals, and it lit up as she reached it.

Text flashed up on the screen, read aloud by a sultry, feminine voice. *Hello, and welcome to Sirius Station 4’s Premiere Pleasure Palace, please register identification*. Once again, Kass drew her datapad and flashed it beneath the scanner at the bottom of the terminal.

“Come on, c’mon c’mon c’mon” she muttered in agitation. After a few moments of loading new text flashed up on the screen *Welcome Kass, would you like to load preferences?* The last Pleasure Palace she’d been to had specialised in Modders with multiple limbs, she wasn’t exactly sure what effect those preferences would have on her choices here, and it wasn’t exactly what she was in the mood for. She struck the big red “NO” on the screen with a little more force than strictly necessary, and once again waited for the terminal to load the next page. She swore this was on purpose. She swore that they, whoever “They” were, did this on purpose just to drag it on just a little bit longer. 

New boxes flashed up for entering her new preferences. If she thought she was spoiled for choice earlier, it may have been worse now. It was too much for her mind to cope with while she was being constantly bombarded by the ache in her cock. She searched for the one thing she knew she wanted above all else, under the mod section she searched for “Stretching”, but nothing came up. Dammit, the one thing she’d really needed. Ah well, now was not the time to be picky, so she picked the next best thing on the list: “Expansion”. It was a much broader term that could mean a lot of different things but in her current predicament, she didn’t have the luxury of complaining. She put in a few of her own preferences: Slim figure, long hair and a perky bubble butt, and hit the large green “CONFIRM” at the bottom of the screen.

*Please wait, your preferences are being analysed* the screen flashed up. It would take a few moments to find a girl who matched all of those preferences. It was quicker to only put a few preferences in, but then you might end up with someone with a modification or body type you couldn’t get into. It might have seemed a bit objectifying, but when it was your money on the line, Kass had found it better practice to make sure you at least had a list of things you couldn’t do without, and cutting out as many of your turn-offs as possible at once. A number of girls flashed up on the screen, and Kass chose the first one that matched as many of her parameters as possible. Only moments after she’d chosen had she realised she had forgotten to check in just which way this girl could expand.

“Dammit”, she muttered under her breath. Too late now she supposed, as a small plastic card was ejected from the bottom of the terminal, and the message *Thank you for choosing “Amy Costello”, please approach the elevator and insert this card to be taken to your suite. Your account has been charged. Please enjoy your stay*. And with that, the monitor shut off, and an elevator at the end of the lobby slid open with a light *Ding*. Kass approached the elevator at what was slowly becoming a waddle, as she was increasingly weighed down by her ever-growing genitals. Once she inserted the card, the elevator doors slid silently shut, and the elevator began to rise.

Once it had cleared the lobby, the elevator walls opened up to glass windows, allowing for a look out all across the Sirius Station. It was a metropolis, with towers stretching well over a mile into the virtually simulated night sky. Several of these towers served the same purpose as the one that Kass was in now, and which stood out amongst the many corporate obelisks with their luxurious and inviting exteriors, designed to entice as many people as possible, and convince even the lowest of the low that a slice of opulence was available to anyone at any time, so long as they had the credits to pay for it of course.

The rest of the station was separated by five different main concourses that stretched to the edge of the station, splitting it up like spokes on a tire. Brilliant lights flashed in every direction that Kass could look. Air speeders lazily floated by, ferrying passengers to whatever delight they could possibly desire.

The elevator slowed to a stop around halfway up the building, and it slowly started to move inside the building. Several doors flashed past the glass capsule until it stopped and locked in at its final destination. Kass took a few deep breaths to calm herself before reaching out and pushing the door release. With a slow hiss, the doors parted and Kass became glad that she’d taken those deep breaths, because what she saw took them away again. Good fortune must really be smiling on her this time. 

The room was nicely furnished if a bit sparse, with walls of a warm, welcoming cream colour, and a carpet that would have felt like clouds on her toes were it not for her large, practical boots. A large bed sat against the leftmost wall, big enough to fit five people all sleeping on it and they wouldn’t even have to touch each other. Up against the far wall was a pair of love-seats, and the wall gave way to a large glass window that looked out on the rest of the city. Against the right wall was a series of drawers and cupboards, which Kass knew from her own experience, was filled with dozens of different toys to spend the evening with. But it wasn’t the luxury apartment that held Kass’ attention. Standing up from the edge of the bed stood a figure whom men, women and all those in-between would no doubt be lusting over. She stood before Kass, fully naked, and was clearly prepared for a long night of passion as a sultry smile played coyly across her plump lips. 

The first thing that stood out to Kass was this woman’s waist. She was fairly certain she could wrap around it with a single arm; it was that narrow, and it flared out into hips that looked to be double or triple the width. The next thing to capture her attention as her gaze travelled downwards was this woman’s ass. Good Gods above, it was so big that Kass could see it from the front, and the way she cocked her hips gave just enough of a hit as to how far from her body it projected. Kass stepped over the threshold and this woman, Amy, sauntered over giving enough of a wave to her hips that drove Kass wild. She was perfect, she was exactly what she needed.

Her tits were slightly smaller than Kass’ own, which was in no way a disappointment, and her lips were so full and pouty that there was no way that they were real. Her hair was golden when it caught the light, and it flowed down like a waterfall to rest just above that glorious ass, and her criminally thick thighs, which eventually tapered off into legs so long and narrow Kass thought she might snap under a stiff breeze. Or something else just as stiff. She was the quintessential bimbo, and it drove Kass wild.

“Well hello, Darlin’, you must be Kass,” this temptress asked, waving her hips as she slowly crossed the gap between them. A look of confusion must have crossed Kass’ face, as the tall, skinny beauty laughed.

“Oh don’t worry Darlin’, they let us know who we’re going to be Entertaining on your way up. Let’s us skip through those… Awkward introduction.” Amy reached out and brushed a finger down Kass’ jumpsuit, eyes never leaving Kass’ as her gaze seemed to consume her for a moment, making it oh so difficult to maintain her fragile grip on her control. Her fingers caught on the zipper that strained to contain her impressive bust, and slowly began to make its journey downwards.

Kass couldn’t take any more teasing, she darted forwards planting her own lips over Amy’s plump ones. She spent a minute letting her hands explore Amy’s body. They glided down her unnaturally narrow waist and onto what might have been the most delectable ass Kass had ever felt. Even over her shoulder, Kass could see that those globes of well-tanned ass meat must project at least a foot away from her body. Her ample breasts battled Kass’ own for space as they clung to each other, each vying for dominance and control of the situation, but Kass wasn’t about to lose to this slut. After two minutes of grinding and groping, Kass finally pulled her lips away and pulled Amy in even closer.

“No talking,” she growled into her ear, “no time.”

Their lips still locked in battle, Kass began stripping from her flight suit as fast as she could, stepping out of her boots, belt and jumpsuit, tossing them to the side. Normally she’d have loved to go through the flirting, the teasing, but there was no way she could endure that any longer. She’d especially have loved to finally have gotten into a shower, but as she dropped her bra to the floor, the sheer potency of her musk overwhelmed them both, and Amy melted into Kass’ strong arms. It appeared she didn’t seem to mind the smell, and as she finally pulled her mouth away from Kass’ only to drag her tongue between the huge mounds of her breasts all the way up to the nape of her neck and up to her ear, she seemed to revel in it.

Kass loved it, the sense of power and control she could exude over this perfect specimen of lust and sexuality. 

“So I heard that you’re an Expander,” she growled as the little harlot continued to lick and suck at the skin of her neck, “So why don’t you tell me how we go about it, and we put your little party trick to good use.” 

Amy pulled back and a coy smile played on her full lips, “you mean you didn’t check?” She purred in a soft, sultry voice that sent tingles down Kass’ spine “Why don’t I show you.”

She slowly began to move down Kass’ body laying large, wet kisses down her collarbone and sternum, sucking the skin in between her huge inflated lips and leaving small marks on her journey down the Futa’s body. Her hands roamed over her expansive tits, her fingers lingering on those sensitive nipples, lightly brushing them.

“Oh, Gods! You little slut, keep going further!” Kass moaned as another shiver passed down her spine. The teasing was getting almost too much, but release was so close now she decided to melt into the pleasure. Besides, in their passionate make-out session, Amy had yet to get a good look at her cock, and she knew the reveal would be worth the wait.

Amy had felt it of course. That heat was so powerful, and the smell was intoxicating that the anticipation was welling up inside her, fueling her lust the closer she got. As she moved down to pass her mouth over a surprisingly toned set of 6 pack abs, she felt it slide between her breasts. And it pulsed. Excitement washed over her mind. 

This Futa had barely even introduced herself, just barged into her room and dominated her at the earliest convenience and now Amy could tell why. This Futa was more than just desperate, she was a Hyper. The first one that Amy had encountered in her relatively short tenure with the Pleasure Palaces, and she couldn’t wait to show off her special abilities.

Amy pulled back to take in the majesty of what Kass was packing. At the moment it was still semi-hard, but a cock of this magnitude must take some time to get to full hardness. Veins thicker than her pinky finger pulsed up and down its length. Though she was unaccustomed to Hypers, Amy had to guess that this magnificent slab of girlmeat had to reach at least 2 feet long when fully hard, if not more. 

“By the Goddess’ above, I’ve never seen a cock this huge before!” Amy exclaimed.

“So you’ve never fucked a Hyper before, eh Blondie?” Kass asked, as a cocky grin started to spread across her face. “Well let’s hope that you’re flexible enough to take it, because, in fair warning, I’m not going to be gentle.” 

The last few words came out closer to a whisper, as Kass finally let the last of her mental restraints fall away. She flexed her pelvic muscles, and blood rushed through her cock as it grew in size. Her foreskin retracted, revealing the head to pulse an angry red as it slowly began to leak a small slimy trail of pre-cum. Her balls pulsed in rhythm with her cock, and though it was imperceptible from the outside, Kass could feel them growing and swelling with what may end up being the biggest load of her life. Not long ago Kass might have been concerned, but she was so far past caring about the consequences now. 

The musky aroma had only grown stronger, and it took all of Amy’s self-control, but she looked up into Kass’ amber eyes. The fight was done, she had submitted, and all she was waiting for was permission from her new mistress. Kass smiled that smug, lustful grin, and nodded. Amy practically dived forwards, burying her face at the base of Kass’ cock. Kass liked to keep her pubes well trimmed down there, but the past few days she had no choice but to let it grow, not that Amy seemed to mind. 

She worked her tongue all over, before diving underneath, and getting to work on Kass’ cum laden balls. Kass let out a deep, guttural moan as she brought her hands up to play with her own nipples. The liberation of finally getting the release she’d been seeking for the past 10 days washed over her, leaving little space for the small part of her brain that was still concerned about how she’d managed to get this backed up in the first place. There’s no way that it should possibly be this bad after 10 days. But what did it matter now, she was about to cum, she was going to cum hard and all that stress and tension would flow up her urethra, out of her cock and into the guts of this little slut who was slowly working those magnificent dick-sucking-lips up her cock.

Pre-cum flowed from the melon-sized cock head that rested over Amy’s shoulders. The further up the shaft she worked, the more and more splattered all over her back, plastering her beautiful golden hair to her back, and flowing between her enormous bronzed ass cheeks. As much as the tongue bath was pleasant, it wasn’t what Kass was here for, and she was tired of waiting. She reached down and grabbed Amy by both sides of the head, flexing her pelvic muscles once again so that her cock would bounce upwards just enough so that she could move this horny little slut into position, as the full weight of her cock dropped onto her face. There was something about cockslapping someone with the full force of her member that made her feel truly powerful. She stepped slowly backwards, dragging the length of her member over Amy’s face. Once she was done she let it hang there, and Amy stared down the length of it as her mouth fell slightly agape.

She took a moment to wipe the drool from the corner of her mouth, then let a cheeky grin creep up on her face. “I think it’s about time that I showed you what makes me so special, don’t you Darlin’?”

She pressed those incredibly plump lips to the massive tip of Kass’ cock, only just covering the slit of her urethra. In seconds her mouth was smeared in pre-cum, and she opened her mouth slightly to let her tongue flick out across the sensitive slit, sending twitches up Kass’ spine. Amy giggled at Kass’ response, sending pleasurable vibrations across Kass’ lower head. Before she could get any more frustrated, Amy opened her mouth wider and attempted to take even more of the monster before her. Her tongue lay flat against the bottom of this burning hot pillar of meat, and Amy tried to use it to the best of her ability, but she found she came up lacking in experience with cocks of this size. She decided she needed to try and attack this beast from a different angle, as more and more spurts of pre-cum jetted down her throat. Damn, if she didn’t hurry up, at the rate this Futa was leaking pre the whole surprise would be ruined

She opened her mouth as wide as it would go, and spread it across the head of Kass’ behemoth. Those pillow-like lips which had felt so good against her own mouth and the tip of her urethra were now being spread thin by her sheer girth. Kass looked down in apprehension at the whore attempting to take more and more of her cock. As much as she was loving this sensation she didn’t want to hurt the girl, but as they locked eyes, Kass could see the determination, nay a certainty that this slut was going to take every inch of this cock and there was nothing Kass could do to stop her. Inch by slow, tenuous inch, the blonde’s mouth stretched over the girth of her futa cock. She stopped once she finally reached the biggest roadblock, the flare at the end of the head. Amy stopped for a few seconds to take some deep breaths through her nose before diving forwards. Credit where credit was due, this girl may not have been very experienced with cocks this size, but she knew what she was doing. The flare passed through her lips, and she took a few more inches of cock into her mouth before stopping. It was hard to tell with about 6 inches of incredibly girthy dick stretching her mouth, but Kass could have sworn she was smiling up at her. 

The pleasure was starting to get too much for Kass to bear standing up, and she began to shuffle her feet towards the bed. Amy got the idea, but she refused to let go of the magnificent log that was stretching her jaw, so as Kass hobbled slowly forwards Amy had to do her best shuffling backwards on her knees to reach the bed. As they reached the side of the large luxurious bed that had been provided, Amy displayed an almost inhuman degree of flexibility as she lifted her legs up one at a time and laid them on the bed, all the while not taking her mouth off Kass cock or breaking eye contact. Kass finally let herself fall on top of the bed, rearranging herself around so that she lay with her head just before the headboard, while Amy did her best to bring herself around while not detaching herself. 

“Finally,” Kass sighed, stretching her arms up and over herself and then folded them underneath her head. She looked Amy straight in her lustful eyes, and nodded. Closing her own eyes, she let this horny little bimbo get to work.

Kneeling between Kass’ powerful thighs, Amy did her very best to take more and more of Kass’ cock. In this position it was difficult to get much more down her throat, it was as hard as steel and unwilling to bend to go any further down. The more and more she worked, Amy was at most able to get a little under half of this magnificent cock into her maw, but that wouldn’t stop her. Her body had been crafted by some of the most expensive Modification Surgeons available in the Sirius System, it had been developed specifically for pleasure, even having extensive surgery to replace certain organs with far more efficient bionics to be able to get a waist as narrow as hers. She pressed her body up to the trunk of Kass’ monster and attempted to wrap her own breasts around it, she found little success in wrapping completely around the girth, but she wasn’t worried about that. That wouldn’t be a problem too much longer. 

Amy ground her tight little pussy up against Kass’ slowly swelling ballsack, feeling the rumbling beneath, trembling up against her lips. It was almost a shame this cock certainly wouldn’t fit in her pussy, but she was certain that she could accommodate for a suitable replacement. She smirked at the thought of this majestic slab of girlcock nestled snuggly between her mountainous ass cheeks, pressing against her taut little asshole. Soon she thought, once she’d revealed her big surprise. After that, she wouldn’t be surprised if this futa didn’t flip her over and mount her until morning, and the artificial sky outside flooded their room. She’d be surprised if she stopped then. Once she unveiled her party trick, most people found it hard to stop. Some had even been sent to the hospital. But where fucking drained most people, it acted as a sort of fuel for Amy, her extensive modifications meaning that she could outlast almost anyone.

Amy’s expert ministrations were working wonders on Kass. Though she couldn’t fit nearly as much of her cock down her throat as she would have liked, Amy’s body grinding up against her throbbing pillar of meat made up for it in different ways. Her body, slick with pre-cum acting as a lubricant was more intense than she was expecting. Amy sat on her hips, grinding her hot pussy up against her rumbling balls, causing the swelling to step up its game as excitement spread through her. She leaned her head back into the pillows, letting out a low groan as she felt Amy try to take even more of her cock into her mouth. Without looking she had to guess that she had taken around nine inches of her two-foot monolith, but was making up for it with heaps of enthusiasm and well practised oral skills.

It might not have been the throat fucking she had hoped for, but at this point, Kass was willing to take what she could get. She began to thrust her hips upwards into Amy’s tight, welcoming mouth, the feeling of her swallowing a little under half her cock had admittedly been a little disappointing at first, but once she had started putting the rest of her body to work, it fled from her mind. This Amy wasn’t just a slut, she was a purpose-built sex machine, and Kass could tell she was going to work her dry. Amy continued to bob her head along what she could fit beyond her ample lips as she felt the pulsing of Kass’ veins increase, and Kass felt a familiar yet welcome tension building up in the base of her groin. Amy began to grind faster and faster up against the massive pole that covered most of her body, and a sneaky little trick entered her mind. She reached up with her left hand, and taking her thumb and forefinger, pinched the skin of Kass’ cock. 

Kass’ eyes snapped open at the sudden, sharp pain, but as she looked over to Amy she saw a look in her eyes. A look that simply said, “Watch This”. The pain was suddenly lost amongst an ocean of pleasure as the symphony of her sucking and grinding reached its crescendo, and Kass let out a howl of pleasure as a sudden surge of cum rocketed up her cock into the awaiting Amy’s throat. This was what she had been waiting for and there was no way Kass was going to miss this. She loved the moment when her ocean of cum forced its way in and swelled out the stomach until it looked like it could be pregnant with triplets, and on the odd occasion forcing its way back out the other end.

Still howling in abject bliss, she could hear Amy swallowing fervently as fast as she could, but was confused when she couldn’t feel the weight of her stomach pressing up against her shaft and weighing on her balls.

That was until her view of Amy’s stomach started to become obscured, and a warm, welcome embrace started to envelop the upper half of her cock. She shifted her gaze upwards just as another jet of cum shot from her cock, and Amy’s now colossal breast surged forwards in size again. Her pleasure addled mind was struggling to comprehend what she was seeing here. Amy’s face was lost in the growing mounds of breast flesh, and as they surged in size the tightness surrounding her cock only grew and grew, and it forced the last of her orgasm to explode out in one last blast, and it became too much for Amy to handle as she was forced off the magnificent cock by the magnitude of the cum shot. Jizz splattered down all over her body, covering her face and newly expanded tits in a thick layer of virile baby batter.

Both of them sat there panting for breath, as Amy still had to swallow between each breath. With each gulp, Kass could see her breasts shift slightly, growing ever so slowly. 

“What… What happened…” Kass asked, still trying to catch her breath after such an uncontrollable orgasm.

“Well, Darlin’... You wanted to know how I expanded…” she gestured vaguely to her inflated bust, which sat heavily in her lap. “How d’you think I got a waist this tiny?” Amy asked as she slumped forward onto her now expansive bust. “To spare you all the nasty details, how about we just say that thanks to my mods, anything I consume gets taken straight to these Titanic Titties you see before you.” 

She gave them a rough squeeze, and Kass’ eyes opened wide at the implications of what she’d just said. Her throat felt dry, and a single question burned in her mind. “Are… Are there any limits on how far they can grow?” Kass asked, licking her lips. 

Amy giggled “Well I ain't so sure Darlin’, you see nobodies ever filled me out quite like you have. Hell, I wasn’t even sure they could get this big, but I ain’t feeling any stretching or aching from them.” She looked down at her own colossal cleavage, “That doctor sure did one hell of a job, and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to see just how far we can go. So Darlin, you in?”

Kass stared for a moment before darting forwards, once again locking lips with this insatiable nympho. She forced her tongue past those delicious lips and battled it against Amy’s own. If Amy thought now that she had unveiled her secret weapon she’d be in control of the situation she was sorely mistaken. Kass piled on the pressure, forcing Amy on to her back. Kass pulled away and watched in amazement as she watched those outlandish mountains of bronzed titflesh squish and settle into place on either side of Amy’s torso. “And to think those are filled up to the brim with my cum,” she moaned.

“Oh I wouldn’t go that far Darlin’, I wouldn’t say they’re quite filled to the brim yet,” she winked up at Kass. 

“Oh yeah, well then how about we fix that. I’m going to take these puppies for a spin and once I’m fit to burst again, I’m going to fill them so full of my cum that you’re not going to be able to fit out of this room. They’ll have to take out the window and airlift you out of here like the cattle you are.” Kass growled as she rested her slowly reinflating cock back onto her chest.

“We’ll see about that Darlin’ but are you sure those balls of yours are up to the task? There can’t be much left in them after than load you just bust down my throat.” 

Kass was panting now, her mind slowly getting blanker and emptier as it was filled with nothing but the thoughts of what she was going to do to this impish little whore who insisted on testing the limits of her control. She shifted herself forwards and lifted herself up, reaching one hand between her legs, she brought her ballsack forwards and let it rest on Amy’s belly. Now it was her turn to open her eyes wide in shock. Not only had those balls not gotten any smaller but she could see it now, the pulsing, and she could swear that…

“Are they getting… Bigger?” she gulped.

“Heheh, yep,” Kass responded, her voice somewhere between a purr and a growl. “I’ve only seen them do this twice before. When they were first attached, and once again after that. The second time happened after I experimented with denial for about two and a half weeks. I was cumming for nearly an hour straight after that, so I have no idea what’s brought this one on, but…” She let out a surprisingly powerful, girlish moan as her balls pulsed again, growing even more noticeably this time, “You’re not going to be hearing me complain about it,” She slammed her cock back down, knocking the wind out of Amy’s lungs, and made a rough attempt to grab as much of the overflowing titty meat as she could.

She forced the two enormous mounds together, completely smothering the shaft of her fuckstick in an ocean of warm, pillow-like tits. She could feel them sloshing under her hands, and the thought of her own cum being used to inflate these mammoth mammaries caused her cock to pulse, launching yet another jet of pre to splatter all over Amy’s plastered face. Even in her powerful grip, Amy’s enormous rack still covered a large majority of her torso, covering the expanse from her chin all the way down to her navel.

Kass started slow, dragging her monster slowly between the two enormous chest pillows, letting the sensation wash over her sensitive length. As the tip of her prodigious prick sat in the entrance to the cave of cleavage, she rammed her hips forward again, slamming into them and sending shock waves rippling across their surface. She repeated the action again, slowly drawing back and then slamming her hips back home, building up a rhythm as her pre slowly lubricated her passage, allowing her to increase her tempo. 

Thrust after thrust she started to pick up speed, and after a few minutes, her hips had become a blur, slamming again and again into the wall of flesh and moaning all the while. Her balls had slipped back behind and started to smack against Amy’s sensitive pussy, brushing over her tender, neglected clit. The balls’ slapping matched that of the pumping hips above, and in time the combined assault on her massive tits and sopping wet pussy were driving Amy closer and closer to orgasm. She would have been rubbing away like there was no tomorrow herself if it wasn’t for the twin mountains and the titan above her blocking her from access, but she could feel it welling up inside her, begging her for release.

Kass leaned down, pressing her own rippling bust against the gargantuan pair beneath. It felt like a waterbed, as she pounded away, bringing herself closer and closer to her own calamitous release. She looked down and saw Amy’s face scrunched up before her eyes flew open and she let out a long, protracted, stuttering moan.

“HO-O-O-LY SHI-I-I-T! SO FU-CKING GO-O-OD!” Amy screamed and screamed, curses punctuated by Kass’ repeated assaults on her tits. Kass hadn’t even been trying to get this bitch off, but somehow she’d managed it anyway. This boost to her ego caused her to let loose, pummeling away, driving herself ever closer to the edge. 

She felt the building sensation again, even stronger this time, the pressure building in the base of her cock. With one final, enormous thrust, she let go of Amy’s bountiful breasts and charged all the way through, planting the tip of her cock firmly between those plush lips and let out a powerful grunt. A tidal wave of sperm broke out into Amy’s mouth and she was doing her best to swallow it, but it was too much, jets of high-pressure spunk started bursting out around the girth of Kass’ dickhead and out through her nose. This wouldn’t do, She had to make sure that she swallowed as much of her baby batter as possible. Still cumming, Kass adjusted her position, raising herself on hands and knees above Amy’s face, and pressed her hips down forcing more and more of her bitch breaker down this whore’s throat. She reached one hand back and pinched Amy’s nose, panic spreading over her face as her limited air supply was cut off and she was forced to swallow everything that she could. 

Though she was struggling to see it past her own body, Kass could feel the weight of those gargantuan mountains of flesh swelling more and more, pressing against her legs and forcing them further and further apart. They challenged her balls for space, pressing them harder against Amy’s chin as Kass pressed yet more inches down her gullet. From this angle, Kass was able to get more of her cock in that before, and once she was well over a foot down Amy’s throat she let go of her nose, as her cock was now pumping her monstrous load directly into those tremendous titties. Her arms collapsed under her, and she allowed her chest and shoulders to rest against the soft yet incredibly sticky coverings of the bed, as her body continued to convulse with her powerful orgasm. Her hips continued to pump, determined to get even more of her cock down her throat.

Amy’s eyes rolled back in her head, as the pleasure of her continually expanding chest and the lack of oxygen to her brain was causing her to black out. Without the strength to carry on swallowing the flood of jizz, her throat quickly backed up, forcing Kass’ cock slowly back out of the tight, wet orifice. Feeling the strength of her own nut forcing her back away from Amy’s abused face, Kass rolled onto her side, hands clamping to either side of her obelisk of fuckmeat, jerking herself through this tremendous orgasm. Her back arched as her hands flew back and forth over her length, sending streamers of seed rocketing behind her and over her head. A few heavy ropes rained down and splattered over her body, coating her in a thick layer of her own load. She was experiencing a one-woman bukkake, and it was all coming from her own monstrous member.

Cum plastered the walls, the ceiling and the entirety of the bed. Nothing was spared from her tidal onslaught of thick, virile spunk. Her balls pulsed repeatedly, sending jets of her seed launching all around her, but still, they refused to shrink. Instead, they continued their slow, creeping expansion, filling the space between her tensed thighs, the increasing pressure making Kass’ toes curl in pleasure. 

It seemed like her orgasm was never going to end, but after a little over 5 mind-numbing minutes of ceaseless ejaculating, her mind cleared as the flow slowed to a steady trickle down her length. To her dismay, she saw that her shaft still refused to soften, standing at full mast, towering over her torso. She made a vain attempt to wipe some of her own seed from her face, but instead managed only to spread it around. She propped herself up on her elbows, taking in a deep breath as she observed the carnage she’d caused.

A retching cough pulled Kass from her reverie as her attention snapped over to Amy. Good Gods above, her tits were massive, even lying flat on her back they must have reached down near to her knees, and covered her entire torso, but most impressive of all was the fact that the towered a little over a foot above her body. Their sheer size boggled Kass’ mind, they were nearly the size of bean bag chairs each, but more so was the fact that this kind of expansion was the result of her orgasm. She’d cumflated enough people in the past to recognise the fact that this wasn’t right, there was no way she could have inflated her bust that much all by herself. She attempted to push herself upright to get a better look at the scene, but a massive weight kept her down.

“That’s not possible,” Kass whispered as she looked down between her legs. Her balls had finally stopped growing, but they had each become the size of a pumpkin, densely packed with her potent seed. They anchored her in place and she had to move herself around them as her aching muscles returned her strength after such an intense workout. She kneeled over them, tempted to let her weight rest on them were it not for the fact that having her knees pressing them in from either side was already proving how tender they were. 

Amy tried pushing herself up, but was pinned in place by the gargantuan weight on her chest. She spent a few moments attempting to clear her throat before in a hoarse voice said: “A little help down here.”

Kass looked over at Amy’s plastered face, so thickly covered by her jizz that there wasn’t a chance she could look over and see the predicament they were both in. But having all that pressure on her chest couldn’t be making it easy to breathe, and Kass was responsible for the situation she was stuck in. Mustering all the strength she could into her lower half, Kass stood bow-legged and attempted to waddle over to her. 

It took a great deal of manoeuvring, but eventually, Kass managed to get herself kneeling behind Amy’s head. It took all of her self control not to act on the fact that the head of her stubbornly erect dick was attempting to poke itself into the warm embrace of Amy’s cleavage. She shifted herself slightly backward, her balls sitting uncomfortably behind her as she got her arms underneath Amy’s shoulders and heaved. She pulled as much as she could until Amy could brace her own arms beneath herself, and then she pushed, propelling Amy to lie face down in the bed of her own mighty bosom. 

Amy collapsed, exhausted by the effort it had taken to move and entertained by the sheer absurdity of her situation. Her mind was barely recovering from a mixture of sheer sensory overload and oxygen deprivation. So she lay there, half panting, half laughing, waiting for more control to return to her body and her mind to be able to comprehend what she had just done. And what she suspected was about to happen next.

Kass collapsed with her, her breasts meeting with the smooth bronzed skin of Amy’s back. As she did so, her prick met something much hotter and much sweeter than even Amy’s mouth had been. A growl started at the bottom of Kass’ throat as she angled her hips back. Her libido was returning and running rampant, out of control, regardless of the immense orgasm she had just experienced. She ran her hands down Amy’s side, slipping her fingers into the crevice of meat and sweat formed by her immense, jiggling Juggs. They reached that tiny, wasp-thin waist and she grabbed hold, pushing herself away and taking in the vastness of her glorious ass.

At one point, this ass had dwarfed this bimbo’s tits, but now it sat as the perfect cherries on top that Kass couldn’t wait to devour. Her hands ran circles over the firm protruding globes, squeezing and groping as if her life depended on it. It was now one of the only things in the room not to be covered in Kass’ white, thick, creamy emissions, and she was determined to change that. She brought her hands closer together and pulled those wobbling cheeks apart, allowing her cock to slip into the crack between and rub over Amy’s wet, drooling pussy and her tight ass hole.

She pushed those luscious cheeks around her member and slowly built up another pounding tempo, the meat of her ass felt different to her tits, much more firm and solid with just enough slack to smother her cock. She pistoned back and forth until a glob of pre-cum beaded at her tip. Arching her hips back she smeared her pre-laden fuckstick over Amy’s pussy, using the slimy emission as a makeshift lube for the biblical pounding she was about to give to this slut.

“Not there,” Amy croaked, arms feebly struggling to reach over her colossal ass cheeks, “Too Big.”

“Well if I’m too big for your pussy then where else am I supposed to stick it?” Kass growled back, frustration biting in her words at being teased yet again.

“Well, why don’t you try a bit further up... You didn’t think the only way I could be expanded was… by my mouth, did you,” she panted, her voice picking up that cocky tone that drove Kass wild. “That would get boring! So I had my asshole... modified to act as another input if needed. Though due to the nature of the modifications it left my poor little pussy a little bit cramped, especially for people of your… Endowment...”

Astonishment flickered over Kass’ face, followed by trepidation. Could she do it, could she blow her tits up even more? Her mind whirred with the possibilities: Was it worth the risk? What would happen if she couldn’t stop? What if she hurt Amy? and what if all this fucking, the offer of fucking this beautiful, brilliant whore in her ass was too much and it caused her balls to grow even more? All these questions bounced around in her mind, but it didn’t stop her body from moving. Her hands gripped her steel-hard shaft in a tight, unforgiving grip, as she slid her monstrous girth slowly up to the tight little pucker above that dripping pussy. She lined up with as much care as her shaking hands would allow, her head caught between the luscious mounds of her pillowy ass, and she plunged forwards as hard as she could. Consequences be damned, her body would not be denied. The broad head of her cock got stuck on the tight ring of muscle, and Kass could see Amy clenching her hands, and the muscles in her back contracting. She waited a moment, to see if she would ask her to stop, but when a quiet, drawn-out “more…” drifted it’s way up to Kass’ ears, she let her instincts take control.

She slowly worked the first inch and a half of her broad cock past the tight pucker of her ass, letting her slow trickle of pre-cum build up in the entrance and act as a lubricant for the beast that was soon about to make its presence known. As she slowly worked her tip back and forth, more and more of her length was able to slip in, until once again the crest of her crown was all that stopped her from ploughing forth and claiming what was hers. But she wasn’t willing to wait this time. Kass drew back her hips as far as they would go, leaving only the tip waiting at the very entrance and took a deep breath. Holding it in, she ploughed her hips forwards as hard and as brutally as she could, slamming the crown of her cockhead through the tight seal of her ass and planting a little over 6 inches of her colossal cum cannon into the ass of this bitch, to the screams of ecstasy and exultation from beneath her. 

Amy could feel her ass being spread apart. The teasing and building of the tempo. She had tried to remain relaxed, to let as much of this scalding pillar of meat to fit inside of her as possible, the excitement and trepidation caused her muscles to tense. So when she felt the monster retreating from her cave, she knew it would only be a matter of time till it returned to ravage her. She took in a deep breath, and when Kass plunged her Bitch Breaker into her, she let out a scream of rapturous proportions. Her body twitched and spasmed as orgasms raked her body as it was used in such a brutal manner. This is why she did it, this is what she got off on. Not being treated as another person, but a toy to be used to satisfy every fantasy she could. She felt that beast of a cock being drawn out of her again leaving an emptiness inside, only to be slammed back in again, claiming yet more space inside her body. If she could have lifted herself up she was certain she would be able to see the ludicrous dents being made in her stomach by having such a gigantic slab of cock being planted repeatedly in her orifice.

Kass worked her hips back and forth, barely taking any notice of what was going on around her anymore. All she cared about was the sensations she was feeling, and how she could feel more of it. She built her tempo up, repeatedly pulling back out and slamming her hips back down, gradually getting more and more of her cock beyond her back door. Pounding this ass was unlike any that Kass had fucked before.

Her jaw hung slack, drool dripping from the corner of her mouth as her pupils dilated, sinking further and further into this heavenly pleasure. Normally by now, she’d have come across some obstacle preventing her from delving any deeper, but whatever modifications this slut had undergone had changed that, making her body the perfect vessel for riding her hyper futa cock. The perfect sex doll. 

Her balls slammed back and forth like wrecking balls, their steady growth seemingly halted for now. The leathery skin of her sack seemed to grow tauter however, stretched out as the cum tanks within swelling to their limits with densely packed sperm, waiting to be unleashed. Above the loud, constant slapping of skin on skin, a deep gurgling might just be heard as Kass’ balls ramped up their production, but with little space left to pack out, it was only a matter of time before the dam would burst.

The increasing tide of pre-cum was lubricating the way for her meat to slide in further and further, and was leaking near constantly, building up to match her untempered arousal. Beneath them, Amy’s breasts were slowly inflating, as the steady pumping of her slimy pre-jizz was now being sent straight into them, turning them from the size of bean bags into full-blown waterbeds. The rate of growth was barely perceptible from either of their positions. Kass, as focused as she was on fitting as much of her cock into her ass as possible; and Amy, whose mind was being shattered by the savage reaming she was receiving.

Amy’s head was planted firmly in her own slowly rising cleavage, muffling the constant stream of curses she was bellowing at the top of her lungs. If it wasn’t for the sound-proofing that contained each of the rooms in every Pleasure Palace, she would be sure that the entire tower would be able to hear euphoric screams. She could feel Kass rod constantly burrowing into her, drilling further and further into her guts. Nevermind not being able to sit straight for weeks, Amy might not be able to live without a cock of this size constantly buttfucking her day in and day out. How would she cope with the hundreds of men with dicks that barely registered under 6 inches every month when she could be experiencing nirvana on the end of a monster that belonged more on a horse than a human being. Firm hands grabbed her flaring hips, and she knew what was coming next.

Kass pulled her cock as far out as it would go, covered in her copious pre-cum, she knew now was the time. She planted her hands on Amy’s hips, and powered forward with all the strength she could muster. At last, her own hips met that plush ass as she buried the entirety of her two-foot cock inside this tight little whore’s asshole.

“Oh Gods Above, finally,” she grunted. She could feel the skin of where Amy’s stomach must be stretching out, pushing against the crease of her cleavage from the other side. She was confident that with a little time and coordination she might have actually been able to Titfuck her while blasting her asshole at the same time, but she had no interest in that now. She’d experienced what it was like to fuck those marshmallow-soft mounds of titflesh, but now she was on to the main course. Once again she pulled her hips as far back as they would go before driving them forwards, planting her cock as far in as it would go, all the way to the base. Again and again, she’d bully her way in and out of Amy’s rectum, stretching her out. The tightness she had once felt had been transformed into a welcoming embrace that allowed her to piston her hips as fast as she could go. At last, she was balls deep. This was what she had been looking for since the start, since she’d made her way into this hotel and made her choice in the lobby, and she wasn’t going to waste a single moment.

Her mind was going blank. Her balls were tightening up. Amy had passed out from the pleasure underneath her and she had no intention of stopping. Minutes passed, her cock constantly spewing a steady stream of pre-cum that was slowly inflating the bed of tit meat underneath them. The only sounds coming from Kass’ mouth were animalistic grunts as she hammered away at Amy’s fucktunnel. Sweat poured off her, combining with the days worth of sweat and grime that had already built up. The tension inside grew too, combining with everything she’d felt over the past 10 days. The stress, the anxiety, the constant blaring teasing she’d endured since she’d arrived on the Sirius Station. Her previous orgasms were just preludes. Clearing the pathway. Making sure everything was ready for the main event. She tensed every muscle from the waist down, putting as much effort as she possibly could into slamming into that glorious ass. It was coming. She was cumming. And a little part in the back of her mind was just a little bit terrified.

Her grip became like steel on her hips as she shot forwards like a cannon, planting every single inch she had as far inside Amy as she could. The veins lining her cock pulsed angrily, and she felt her urethra widening along with the rest of her cock, allowing an unthinkable amount of cum to rocket down her gut distending obelisk of fuckmeat. She felt her kegel muscles tensing, trying their hardest to pull her swollen, densely packed balls closer to her body and failing.

“Fuuuuuck,” Kass roared as her torrent of girl jizz flooded every available inch inside Amy’s body. Though there wasn’t much there to inflate, Amy’s stomach was stretched by the sheer volume of semen being forced through such a narrow space, but eventually, it made its way to her breasts. And the results were magnificent. Her tits swelled faster than ever before, spreading out over the bed until her arms became spread akimbo over their surface. Blast after blast of cum was being fired into Amy’s pliable body, so much so that Kass was forced to rise slightly from her knees just to keep her cock deeply rooted inside of her ass.

It felt spectacular. So much cum was being launched from her monolith but the tension in her balls didn’t seem to cease, almost as if her cum was being replaced near as fast as she was jettisoning it deep into Amy’s bowels. Beneath the rumbling coming from the titanic balls and the ever-growing tits, the creaking and groaning of the bed could just be heard; but neither of the two sex absorbed people above could either hear it, or would pay it any heed if they could, such was their absorption in their carnal acts.

The bed of breasts continued to rise, as it finally pushed against the back wall a few feet in front of them. Halted from its growth forwards, the wall of tit meat was forced to spread away, growing outwards against Amy’s legs instead. Deciding to face this problem head-on Kass forced herself to stand, drawing a little under half her spewing cock from Amy’s hole, and collapsed forward; burying herself once again completely in Amy’s ass, all the while smothering her narrow, lithe body with her own thick and muscular one. She let her hands roam over the buffet of titflesh on display, feeling how tight yet pliable the skin was as it allowed more and more of her cum to stretch it further and further.

Kass’ mind was going blank. Minutes had passed and she was still cumming rapidly, over and over again. Her hips had once again started thrusting in some vain attempt to speed up the process of emptying her backed up balls, the lethargic clapping of her hips against Amy’s were sending ripples through her mountains of jiggling flesh. Her mind was drowning in pleasure as her cock kept on cumming and cumming. She felt her feet lift from the sodden covers of the soft bed, being carried away by the rising tide. Every shift, every attempt to move sent spikes of pleasure drilling through her mind.

A series of loud cracks could be heard above the cacophony of slapping flesh and orgasmic howls of lust, and moments later, the writhing mass of breasts and the two people atop it were dropped a foot to the floor as the bed disintegrated beneath them. All that was left of Kass’ mind was a part screaming at her to stop, to look at what she was doing and reign in her insane lust; and another part drowning it out by screaming at her to continue.

The last thing that Kass registered was the walls bending and buckling under the enormous pressure, before her vision went white and her body went limp.


End file.
